Saving Draco
by SlytherinDesires
Summary: Draco gets his life saved by a girl his age  7 years old .  **I'm thinking of writing a sequel when they are older and they see each other again. If you like this idea, please say so in the comments.


Dobby looked at him with his giant tennis ball eyes, and started prodding Draco with his finger. Draco stirred in his sleep, but did not awaken.

"MASTER DRACO! WAKE UP I SAYS!" yelled the little house elf louder than he needed to. This startled Draco and made him wake up with a start.

Draco blinked his eyes a couple of times, rubbing them, everything in his room slowly coming back into focus. He sat up to see Dobby staring at him, eyes growing wide. This made Draco scream and he fell off his bed and landed with a thud onto the ground. Draco rubbed his eyes one more time before taking another look around.

Then he said angrily at Dobby, "Why did you wake me up? I was having a perfectly good dream!"

"I sorry Master Draco. But Mistress Malfoy sent me to wake you up for breakfast." Dobby said meekly.

Draco sighed and nodded. Then he said to his house elf, "Fine. Tell mum that I'll be down in just a few minutes."

Dobby nodded and disapperated. Draco pulled himself off the ground, feeling still a bit tired.

Draco walked over to his wardrobe and opened it, picking out a plain black shirt with his favorite blue jeans. He combed his soft, blonde hair down and then walked out of his bedroom door, and down the stairs.

"Draco! What are you wearing?" snapped Lucius, Draco's father, who was going down the stairs also.

"Clothes...?" Draco said, confused on what his father meant.

"Don't be sarcastic with me!" warned Lucius, "Where are your robes? I will not let my son wander around the manor with company over looking like a muggle."

Draco nodded and said, "I'll go put on my robes father."

"Next time I won't be so lenient," Lucius called after his son who had already headed upstairs to put on his robe.

When Draco got to his room, he slipped on some dark green robes. He looked in the mirror and sighed. He preferred his "muggle" clothes a lot better. He headed downstairs to see that his parents and Mrs. and Mr. Parkinson were all sitting around the table. This worried him because this meant that Pansy was here, and he absolutely despised the girl.

"DRACO! HOW DARE YOU BE LATE!" shrieked Narcissa, Draco's mother. Draco could feel his cheeks turn red, because he knew his father was going to smack him or something for upsetting his mother.

"I'm...I'm...sorry...mum." Draco whimpered. Mrs. and Mr. Parkinson stuck up their noses which caused Lucius to say, "I'll deal with him later."

So, Draco managed to be able to have breakfast with everyone else. And, unfortunately for him, Pansy joined them and she kept staring at him maliciously, which kind of scared Draco. They were only seven years old, but Pansy had done a lot of mean things to Draco.

Like she once held him down to the ground and shoved Bertie Botts Every Flavor Beans up his nose when they were five, and she broke his toy broom that same year because he didn't give her a hug before she left the house with her mother. There had been quite a few incidents that caused him to hate her more and more.

After breakfast, his father just yelled at him for an hour and then after that Pansy followed him around like a puppy. It was driving him nuts. He then turned around, and shouted at her, "Get lost Parkinson! No one likes you!"

This caused Pansy to land a solid punch into Draco's eye. Pansy then walked away and young Draco dashed for his room. He looked at his eye and saw that it slowly was turning purple.

He sighed and headed back downstairs. His mother looked at her son and pulled him into a hug and said, "I'm sorry your father did that to you. Sometimes he has such a temper."

Draco looked at his mother and shook his head and said, "It wasn't fa-." He never got to finish because he caught Pansy's eye as she walked passed him. It definitely said that if he told anyone that she punched him, he was going to receive worse than that from her. Instead of finishing what he was going to say to his mother, he just nodded.

"Mum, can I go outside and play?" Draco asked his mother innocently.

Narcissa sighed and said, "Your father really doesn't like it when you play outside because you always get so dirty. Besides, guests are over. Don't you want to play with Pansy?"

Draco glanced at Pansy and he turned to his mother again and said a little more urgently than before, "Mum, may I please go outside and play? Please."

Narcissa sighed again and nodded and then said, "Try not to get dirty." Draco nodded and walked out of the manor.

Young Draco walked through the gate to his father's big manor. His parents really didn't like when he left the home, but he never got caught. He felt better wandering around outside the Manor's grounds because there used to be so much Death Eaters around that he got scared sometimes. He hummed to himself as he started to wander.

He eventually found a place where there was a slow moving river, and a bunch of trees and flowers. He thought that the place was very beautiful. But, he saw there was strawberries on the other side of the river, and that was his favorite fruit. So he pushed a log across the river to use as a bridge. He stepped onto it, walking towards the middle, feeling a little brave.

"You're going to fall you know." chirped a female voice.

Draco whipped his head around, almost falling off the log. This frightened him because he had no idea where the voice was coming from. There was no one around.

"Look up, smart one." the female voice said sarcastically.

Draco nervously did as he was told and looked up. There he saw a young girl, sitting on a branch on the tree. She had long, hair that was between black and red. Almost an auburn. She wore a lavender colored summer dress with a pair of light colored jeans underneath.

The girl smiled at him and said, "It's rather dangerous to cross that river. If you fall in, you could go tumbling down the waterfall that it leads to and drown."

Draco looked even more fearful then ever, and he tried to sit down on the log, so he could hold on. The water was rushing below him, getting his shoes wet. The girl hopped out of the tree, and walked towards him, head held high as if she was above him in society.

"You scared?" Questioned the girl, arms folded.

"No," Draco snapped, "I just want to get off of this log."

The girl smirked and looked at how far he was on the log. "All you have to do is stand up and walk back the way you came."

Draco held onto the log tightly but, jumped slightly when he thought he felt the log move. But he managed to get himself to stand up and start walking a little. Draco's shoelace was caught on a branch on the log, causing him to trip. He fell face first onto the log, making the girl who was watching him wince. He tried to stand up but the log rolled off the land and into the water, throwing Draco into the water as well, ripping the shoelace off his shoe. Draco let out a high-pitched scream as the log smacked him under the water.

The girl began to panic and she knelt down by the lake and held out her hand. Draco managed to get to the surface and the girl yelled, "Grab my hand!" Draco tried but failed. The girl tried various ways to save him, such as holding out a stick for him to grab onto, or finding a vine to pull himself up. But each one failed. Just as it looked as if Draco was going to be totally washed away by the river, the girl did the unthinkable at age seven.

She pulled off her shoes and dived into the water. She swam until she got to Draco. He grabbed onto her arm and she did her best to swim back to the land. She managed to grab a hold of one of the branches on the tree she was sitting on top of earlier, and pulled herself in, straining herself to pull Draco in too.

Both children lay in the grass, coughing up water and the girl said, "I told you that you were going to fall."

Draco looked at her, surprised that she'd risk her life for him and she didn't even know who he was. Also, he was surprised his accidental magic didn't save him in the first place. He rolled over to look at her and said, "Thanks. I'm Draco Malfoy by the way."

She smiled and said, "You're welcome. You can call me Lilli."

Draco nodded and the two sat up. Lilli put her shoes on, and then did her best to wring out her hair and dress. Draco stood up and helped Lilli up. He then sighed and then he said to her, "I owe you now."

Lilli shook her head and said, "Nah, its okay. You don't owe me anything."

"By Malfoy rules I owe you one. Someday I'll pay you back." Draco insisted.

"I'm leaving town tonight. I probably will never see you again, unless you are a..." Lilli started to say. But she then cut herself off.

"Am a what?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at the girl.

"Never mind," Lilli said, she then looked at him and asked, "Why do you have a black eye?"

"Some girl that my parents want me to marry someday punched me. She hates me for some reason." Draco said, sighing, leaning against a tree.

Lilli nodded and said, "Oh. I think arranged marriages are dumb. Sometimes girls pick on you when they like you."

"EWWWW!" Draco shrieked shaking the thought from his head, "Pansy LIKES me? Gross!"

Lilli laughed and said, "You never know. Well, good luck with her. I have to go."

Draco nodded and said, "Thanks. My father is going to kill me when he sees me. Mum told me not to get dirty, and now my clothes are completely soiled. Father also told me I wasn't supposed to leave the grounds of our Manor."

Lilli nodded and said, "I'd hate to be you right now. Well, see you."

Draco nodded and smiled. The two parted their separate ways, Draco heading back for the manor thinking about the girl that had saved him. If it wasn't for her, he would never have been able to see his parents ever again.

He walked into the gloomy Manor, soaking wet, waiting to get yelled at by his parents, thinking if he ever would see that girl again. And he wondered…who that girl was. She was so nice.


End file.
